


I Wish I'd Known

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec One Offs [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU Shadowhunters, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec arrives home after a weekend away visiting a friend to find a naked man in his bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been concentrating on finishing some of my other fanfics but instead, I ended up writing this. This is a short little one off. I'm still not sure if I'll write another chapter because I'm not sure where I'm going with it but I needed to get it out of my head.

“Izzy why is there a naked man in my bed?”

Alec had just returned home from visiting his best friend Lydia, her husband John and their gorgeous newborn little girl Madzie.

Walking into his bedroom to drop off his bags, the last thing he expected to see was a man sprawled on his tummy, sheets kicked off, gloriously naked, snoring softly in his bed.

Alec hadn’t been able to help his gaze lingering on the man’s incredible caramel skin and his equally amazing ass. He backed out of his room as quietly as possible feeling like a creep for having stared at him for so long. Something about the man was so familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint it.

“First time for everything,” Simon mumbled under his breath, and Izzy gave him a stern look.

“Is that a trick question Alec?” She asked.

Alec scowled at them, and Simon dropped his head going back to staring into his coffee apparently nursing a hangover.

“I sent you a text,” Izzy said chirpily.

“No, you didn’t,” Alec grumbled.

“Yes, I did,” Izzy grabbed her phone off the counter, unlocked it, hit messages and held it up to his face.

Alec looked at the phone and frowned. There was indeed a message. Then he noticed she’d forgotten to hit send.

“Helps if you hit send Izzy,” Alec said.

Izzy looked at her phone, hit send and laughed. “There you go.”

Alec sighed, he couldn’t stay angry at his baby sister.

“Who is it?” He asked.

“Who?” Izzy asked and then realised what he meant.

“Oh, It’s Magnus, didn’t I say that in the text?” She smiled at him sweetly.

Alec felt his heart stop, and he forced himself to remain calm.

Magnus was Clary’s adopted brother, well not officially but who cared about paperwork. Clary’s parents had taken Magnus in very much like his parents had taken in Jace, his adopted brother. Clary was Jace’s long-time girlfriend, they had been dating since high school. Simon was Clary’s best friend and after years of pretending to ignore their feeling for each other Simon and Izzy has gotten together 6 months ago.

Magnus was a few years older than Alec, who was, in turn, a year older than Jace and 2 years older than the rest of the group.

When they’d met Clary, Magnus was already starting college.

Alec and Magnus had become fast friends, they bonded over their love of Literature. Alec never failed to do something completely embarrassing when he was around Magnus. He’d stutter, he’d trip, he’d stare, and he once fell down the stairs at Clary’s place during a party because he was watching Magnus dance.

Alec had been crushing on Magnus for years, and he was just a nervous wreck around him. He was just too beautiful, too charming and Alec couldn’t seem to stop making a fool of himself in his presence.

Magnus had spent the last year in London. He had been studying fashion design, and it had been an incredible opportunity. Alec had missed him.

“I didn’t know he was back,” Alec said trying to sound casual.

“He only got back yesterday morning. He wanted to surprise you.” Izzy said.

Izzy smirked at him. Alec had been very good at hiding his feeling, he was sure no one had any idea about his feeling for Magnus, but Izzy always saw through Alec.

Izzy had been the first-person Alec had come out too. Alec had known since he was about 15 that he was different. While his friends chased girls, Alec just couldn’t understand the attraction. It wasn’t until he’d met Magnus that he realised why, he was gay.

Now Alec was almost 22, and he’d been out officially for about a year. His parents hadn’t taken the news very well, but all his friends and his siblings had been incredibly supportive. His brother Jace had been relieved to find out because he had started to think that Alec was asexual, and it concerned him that Alec would end up alone.

So far though, Alec hadn’t met anyone that took his fancy. He’d gone on a few dates, but he still hadn’t even kissed a guy. The only person he had ever kissed beside family was Lydia. Lydia had guessed Alec was gay in high school, but she’d never pushed him to come out. At a party, after graduation, they’d both gotten pretty drunk, and they had kissed. It was like kissing a sibling. They still laughed about it.

Lydia has met John in her first week at College, and they were happily married with their first child and plans for at least 3 more. It warmed his heart to see his friend so happy and so in love.

“How’s Lydia and the baby?” Izzy asked breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

“They are doing so great, and Madzie is so beautiful.”

Alec pulled out his phone and showed Izzy and Simon some of the hundreds of photo’s he’d taken.

“What a cutie,” Simon said. “John’s going to need a shot gun to keep the boys away.” He laughed.

Alec heard movement behind him and turned to see a very sleepy Magnus standing there. He was dressed in a t-shirt, Alec’s t-shirt in fact, and blue boxers.

“Morning,” He said his voice sounding gravelly.

Alec couldn’t help the smile that took over his face.

“Good Morning,” Alec said smiled at Magnus.

“Surprise, I’m back,” Magnus said hold his head. “It’s been too long, Alexander.”

“It has,” Alec said warmly. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks, as much as I loved London, I missed NY,” Magnus said looking at Alec. ‘And you’ Magnus thought.

Magnus noticed the pictures on Alec’s phone.

“Who’s the cutie?” He asked.

“Oh, that’s my friend Lydia’s little one, Madzie.”

“Lydia, your girlfriend from high school?”

“Lydia was never my girlfriend,” Alec said.

“She’s not his type,” Simon mumbled.

Izzy gave Simon a look, “What?” He said. “Well, she’s not.”

Magnus looked confused but just shook his head. “Is that coffee?” He asked.

Izzy smiled, “I’ll get you a mug.”

“Thanks for letting me crash in your room,” Magnus said to Alec.

“No problems,” Alec said taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Izzy poured Alec a cup of coffee too.

“I sort of borrowed one of your t-shirts,” Magnus said a little embarrassed. “I’ll launder it and return it.”

“That’s OK,” Alec said. He liked seeing Magnus in his clothes.

“I hadn’t planned on drinking so much last night. I was trying to keep up with Jace.”

“Ah yeah, that was your mistake,” Alec laughed. “No one can keep up with Jace.”

“I thought I could, I’m blaming the jet lag.” Magnus held his head closing his eyes. He was obviously suffering.

Alec got up from his seat and disappeared down the hall. He came back with a box of paracetamol.

“Try 2 of these,” Alec said.

“You’re a life saver Alexander.” Magnus sat and took two pills with his coffee.

Alec couldn’t help the blush that came over him on hearing Magnus calling him Alexander. He’d always loved the way he said his name. Magnus was the only one he’d ever let call him by his full name.

Jace and Clary walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

“Good Morning all,” Jace said happily.

“How can you be so chirpy?” Magnus said.

Jace laughed and got out two mugs to pour himself and Clary a coffee.

Clary moved in to hug her brother. “He never gets hangovers. It’s not fair.”

“Hey Alec, how’s Lydia and bubs?” Clary said smiling at Alec.

“So great, want to see pics?”

“Yes please.”

Clary oohed and ahhed over the baby photos. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Don’t get any ideas,” Jace said looking over her shoulder at the photos.

“Don’t worry, I’m not ready for motherhood.” She said seriously.

“Lydia and John asked me to be Madzie’s god father,” Alec said proudly.

“Congrats,” Jace said giving Alec a pat on the back.

Alec’s phone started ringing. “Speak of the devil,” He said excusing himself to take the call from Lydia.

They all sat quietly sipping their coffee when finally Magnus spoke.

“So Alec didn’t date Lydia?” Magnus said ensuring Alec was out of earshot.

“Nope,” Izzy said. “They were best friends.”

“How did you not know that?” Clary asked.

 “I have no idea, I only ever saw him with her, so I guess I just thought . .” Magnus said

“We all did, Alec was always either with Lydia or with you. It was kind of a surprise when he came out.” Simon said.

Izzy cleared her throat.

“OK, maybe not so much of a surprise to Izzy,” Simon added.

“Came out?” Magnus repeated not sure he’d heard right.

“Alec’s gay,” Clary said. “I’m sure I told you.”

Magnus was sure that she hadn’t. That piece of information he never would have forgotten. Magnus’ mind raced. He’d had such a crush on Alec, but the age difference and the fact he thought he was straight had meant he’d never done anything about it.

“Is it OK if I grab a shower?” Magnus said.

“Of course,” Izzy smiled. “I’ll grab you some towels.”

Izzy left for a moment and returned with fresh towels.

“You can use Alec’s shower,” Izzy said.

“Thanks,” Magnus said walking back to Alec’s room.

Clary and Izzy smiled at each other and then high fived Simon.

“What are you guy planning?” Jace said suspiciously.

“Nothing,” They said together.

“They’re matchmaking,” Simon confessed.

“You’re helping,” Clary protested.

“Seriously?” Jace moaned.

“You know perfectly well those two have been into each other for years. We’re just giving them a little push in the right direction.”

Jace rolled his eyes and was about to tell them he thought it was a bad idea when Alec stepped back into the room.

“Lydia wanted to check I got home safe. The Christening is the Memorial Day long weekend. She’s hoping you’ll all come. She’ll be emailing invites this week.”

“Of course we’ll be going,” Izzy said happily.

“Road Trip,” Jace and Simon said high fiving.

“I’m going to unpack,” Alec said.

No one bothered to stop him, even though they knew Magnus was using his bathroom, and he hadn’t noticed that Magnus was missing because he’d been trying really hard to stop staring at the man.

Alec didn’t hear the shower running because Magnus had already stepped out when he’d walked into the room. Alec didn’t notice the towels on his bed. He opened his suitcase and grabbed his toiletries and turned towards the bathroom. A moment later the bathroom door opened, and Magnus walked out, dripping wet and completely naked.

Their eyes locked and Alec felt his heart stop. It was one thing seeing his naked backside but to see all of him naked and wet was too much.

“I . . . I’m . . . shit . . . .Sorry,” Alec said finally, dropping his eyes not before getting a great view of Magnus from the waist down. Alec blushed furiously.

“I forgot the towels,” Magnus said a little embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“No no, I’m sorry,” Alec said looking away. “No one told me you were in here.”

Magnus wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his clothes.

“I’ll just get dressed in the bathroom.” He said blushing a little as Alec looked up at him.

Alec watched him disappear into the bathroom. Did Magnus just blush? Alec thought to himself.

Holy crap! Alec thought. His imagination had not done Magnus justice. The man was incredibly ripped, all strong lean muscle and smooth caramel skin. Alec had never seen anyone as beautiful as Magnus. He was so screwed! He'd never get the image of him naked and wet out of his head.

It was hard enough dating and comparing every guy to Magnus, and now he knew what he looked like completely naked he was sure he’d never want anyone else. Jace was right. Alec was destined to end up alone. There was no way someone like Magnus could ever be interested in a guy like him. He’d seen the people Magnus dated and Alec was the polar opposite of them.

Shaking his head, he left his things on the top of his tallboy and walked back into the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking the moment he walked in.

“You could have mentioned Magnus was in my bathroom.” He said to no one in particular.

“Sorry, I forgot,” Izzy said innocently.

Alec sighed and just walked into the lounge. He parked himself on the couch and flicked on the TV. After surfing through the few free channels, he gave up and logged into Netflix.

“Hey,” Magnus said coming into the room and plopping down on the couch next to him.

“I really am sorry,” Alec said. “I didn’t know you were in my shower.”

“That’s OK,” Magnus said. “No harm done.”

Alec smiled. Magnus was still wearing his t-shirt. He was wearing Jeans. His hair was damp, his face was makeup free, and Alec couldn’t help thinking he’d never looked more beautiful.

“I need to confess, I walked into my room earlier too, while you were sleeping. You were sprawled out on my bed.” Alec said blushing. “Izzy never sent the text, she forgot. I didn’t know you were there.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, He thought for a moment, and then a smile spread across his face. “I guess it was a bit of a shock to find a naked guy in your bed.”

“Just a little,” Alec laughed.

“I’ve missed that, your laugh,” Magnus said, the sound of Alec’s laugh was always one of his favourite things. They sat quietly for a moment staring at each other.

“It seems lots changed while I’ve was away. Lydia is married with a kid, and you’re gay.”

Alec looked at Magnus wide eyes.

“Well technically I’ve always been gay but I just never told anyone.”

“I wish I’d known,” Magnus whispered.

“What?” Alec asked.

“I said, I wish I had known.”

Alec looked confused. “Why?”

“I thought you were straight,” Magnus said.

“Oh OK,” Alec said still looking confused.

“I thought you were straight and I’m not, and if I had known you weren’t, I would have asked you out.”

Alec thought he was hearing things, “You would have?”

“Yes, I would have,” Magnus said honestly.

Would have? Alec thought, does that mean he wouldn’t now.

“Would have as in past tense,” Alec said trying to be brave.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Alec said disappointedly.

“Because you see, I have this rule. If someone I'm not dating gets to see me completely naked twice in the same morning, they need to do the asking.” Magnus said smiling shyly.

It took a moment for Magnus’ comment to sink in.

“Oh,” Alec said a small smile spreading across his face.

“Magnus?” Alec said.

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“I’d love to Alexander.” Magnus beamed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I've been asked so very nicely and also threatened by a friend for another chapter, here is it. Seems there might be a third chapter too, so much for this being a one shot. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first. It's not my best work but oh well.
> 
> And before I start getting comments about 'Cows' being a 'Matt' thing and not an 'Alec' I needed Magnus to get something from Hamley's. If you don't know it, its this amazing toy store in London, I have never seen anything like it, we certainly don't have anything like it in Australia.
> 
> Cheers, All.

“I really need to take off, I promised my parents I’d be home for lunch, and I need to unpack a little,” Magnus said smiling at Alec.

“Of course,” Alec said.

“But I’ll see you tonight?” Magnus asked.

“About 7 pm is that OK?”

“Perfect,” Magnus stood.

“I’ll pick you up,” Alec said standing too.

“Great,” Magnus said. “I’ll just go grab my stuff.”

Magnus rushed off to grab the rest of his clothes from last night and found Alec standing near the front door. They stood there for a moment just staring.

“See you soon Alexander,” Magnus said leaning close to kiss his cheek.

Alec blushed and was lost for words. Magnus walked towards his car, turning to wave as he got in. Alec waved back, smiling and watched as he drove away.

He had a date with Magnus Bane he thought happily to himself. “Holy Crap, I have a date with Magnus,” Alec said aloud to himself, and suddenly he panicked. What the hell will he wear? Where should they go?

Alec walked back inside, ignored everyone standing in the kitchen and went into his room. He finished unpacking his things and then sat on his bed pulling out his phone.

He quickly sent Lydia a message.

_‘I have a date tonight,’ he sent._

A moment later, he got a reply.

_‘Ooohh with who?’_

_‘Magnus.’_

_‘Magnus Bane?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Oh my god, (happy dance).’_

Alec couldn’t help smiling at Lydia’s reply. A moment later, his phone rang.

“I need details, and I need them now, I can’t type anymore I’m feeding Madzie,” Lydia said exited.

Alec explained walking in on Magnus naked, twice, and yes, the man was incredible. He told Lydia that Magnus thought they had dated.

“Everyone thought that,” She laughed. “You’re the reason I was dateless in High School.”

“Sorry, Lyds.”

“Don’t be, there wasn’t anyone worth my time anyway. I’ve got John now so I couldn’t be happier.” She paused for a moment. “Are you nervous?”

“God yes, this is Magnus, not just some guy. I have no idea what to wear or where to take him. What if I do something or say something stupid?” Alec rambled.

“Alec, stop. Breath. Magnus knows you and likes you already. So don’t worry about doing or saying anything stupid. Take him to Taki’s, you both love the place. As for your clothes, I need you to open your wardrobe and then go and ask Izzy.”

Alec laughed, “Thanks, Lydia.”

“Alec just be yourself, try to relax and don’t over think things.”

“OK,” He said smiling.

“And don’t forget I want details,” She laughed.

Alec could hear Madzie fussing. “I better go and put this little princess down, have fun tonight.”

“Love you Lyds. Kiss Madzie for me.”

“I will, love you too Alec.”

 

When Magnus got home, he moved straight into unpacking. He couldn’t help the smile on his face every time he thought of Alec.  Magnus heard a knock on his door and Jocelyn stood in the doorway smiling.

“Hi Mum,” he said smiling back at her.

“I’ve missed you,” She said moving into the room. “So glad you’re home.”

Magnus moved towards her and pulled her into a huge hug. “Missed you too.”

Magnus had had a rough start to life, his birth mother had suffered from severe depression and had killed herself when he was very young, his father had been abusive, and Magnus had been thrown into the foster care system. After one of his many attempts at running away, Luke had found him, and Luke and Jocelyn had taken Magnus into their family and their hearts. Magnus thanked any gods that would listen every day for bringing them into his life.

“How’s the unpacking going?” She asked.

“Good, I was just about to start on my clothes,” he said.

“You can leave it until later, come have lunch.”

“OK, I should have enough time to find something fabulous for tonight.”

“Tonight?” She asked.

“I have a date,” Magnus said smiling widely.

“Already? You’ve been home a day.” She laughed. “With who?”

“Alec,” He said shyly.

“Alec? Our Alec?” She asked confused.

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Jocelyn looked surprised and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Did you know he was gay?” Magnus asked as he sat beside her.

“Yes,” She said honestly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked confused.

“Because I know you and I know how you feel about him, and I wanted you to enjoy your time in London and not be thinking about Alec back here.”

“I guess that’s why Clary didn’t tell me either?”

“Yes, don’t be angry at us please,” Jocelyn said.

“I’m not angry,” He said shaking his head. “I understand your reasoning.”

Jocelyn hugged her son close.

“So what are you going to wear tonight?” She teased.

“I don’t know yet, but I need to look amazing.”

“You always do honey.” Jocelyn smiled at him.

“Thanks, but this isn’t just any date. This is Alec.”

“And he wouldn’t care if you were wearing a flour sack.”

Magnus laughed. “Let's go eat.”

“Good idea.”

 

Alec walked out into the lounge area to find Izzy and Simon watching TV. Jace and Clary were nowhere to be seen.

“Hey,” Alec said sitting down.

“Hey,” Izzy and Simon said not really looking up.

“Anyone hungry?” He asked.

“Starved,” Simon said perking up.

“I could eat,” Izzy said smiling.

“I’ll fix us something, are Jace and Clary still around?”

“Jace is in his room, but Clary went home, something about a family lunch.”

“Cool, I’ll make enough for four.”

Alec walked into the kitchen and Izzy, and Simon watched him go.

“Hmmm,” Izzy said.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Just go and ask him what happened.” He said.

Izzy jumped up from the couch and followed Alec into the kitchen.

“So Magnus left quickly.” She said.

“He still needed to unpack, and he promised his parents he’d be home for lunch,” Alec said not looking at her.

“Oh, so all good between you two?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” he asked.

“Just checking,” Izzy said. She stood there watching Alec pulling items out of the fridge.

“Pasta ok?” He asked.

“Definitely,” She said smiling.

“Need a hand?”

“No, thanks all good,” Alec said.

Izzy turned to leave.

“Izzy?” Alec said.

“Yes?” She turned back to Alec.

“I could use a hand later though.”

“With what?” She asked confused.

“Picking out something to wear for my date tonight.”

“You have a date? Since when?” She sounded disappointed.

“Since I asked Magnus to dinner,” Alec said smirking.

“Really? Oh my god really?” She yelled.

“Yes really.”

Izzy giggled and ran to give her brother a hug. “I’m so excited for you.”

“So you’ll help?”

“Of course.” She said excitedly.

“OK, now scoot I need to cook.”

 “Izzy,” Alec said. She turned to face him once again. “Thank you.”

Izzy wasn’t too sure what he was thanking her for, but she accepted it anyway with a huge smile. She ran into the lounge and launched herself at Simon. Luckily he had seen her and caught her otherwise they would have ended up on the floor in a heap.

“Why are you so happy?” He asked.

“Alec has a date.’ She said excitedly.

“So?”

“With Magnus and he’s asked me to help him pick out something to wear.”

“This is a dream come true for you isn’t it.” Simon laughed.

“Don’t laugh, it totally is. Do you think he’ll let me style his hair?” She asked.

 

After lunch, Magnus went back to his unpacking. There was a knock at his door, and this time it was Clary.

“Hey,” She said coming in. “Still unpacking?”

“Almost done,” He said smiling.

“So I got a text from Izzy.”

“OK,” Magnus said hanging the last of his shirts.

“And she said you have a date tonight.”

“I do,” Magnus looked at his sister smiling.

“I’m happy for you,” Clary said, but she wasn’t smiling.

“You don’t look all that happy.”

“I’m sorry, I am, I just . .”

“Spill it,” Magnus said knowing something was on her mind.

“Mags, Alec is a great guy, we’ve really grown close the last year or so, promise me you won’t hurt him.”

Magnus looked at his sister a little confused and shocked.

“Shouldn’t you be having the talk with Alec, I’m your brother.”

“Oh, I’ll speak to him eventually to don’t worry, but I just want you to know Alec’s precious.”

“I know he is Biscuit. I’d never hurt him.”

“He’s dated a little but never the same guy twice, and I’m pretty sure he’s . .” She stopped embarrassed.

“He’s what?” He asked.

“You know, inexperienced.” She finally said.

Magnus looked at her for a moment, and it finally sank in. “Oh,” Magnus said and then smiled. “Clary I care about Alec. This is not about sex.”

“OK,” Clary said uncomfortably.

“Not that I don’t want him that way, I do, but I want more than that. I want a relationship, I want . .” Magnus stopped, thinking for a moment. “I’ve been in love with Alec since the first moment we met.” He confessed.

“You are?” Clary said shocked. She’d never heard her brother use the L word before for anyone other than family.

“I’m pretty sure yes. Even when I thought I had no chance I still felt that way.”

Clary threw herself at her brother, hugging him tightly. After a moment she let go. “I love you Mags, I’m so happy you’re back.”

“Me too Biscuit.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” She said. Clary stopped at his door and turned. “Wear something red, Alec likes you in Red, and he loves your silver eyeliner and necklaces.”

“And you know this how?”

“He told me one night when he was very drunk. He’s crazy about you too.” She said smiling as she stepped out of the room.

Magnus’ mind swirled. Red, he flicked through his wardrobe and found the perfect shirt. Looking at the clock he smiled, he's had enough time to touch up his hair too. If Alec liked him in red, he’d give it to him tonight.

 

After 30 min of Izzy going through Alec’s wardrobe, Alec was starting to regret asking her for her help. Half of his clothes lay on his bedroom floor, in a huge crumpled mess.

“You really need to go shopping,” she said.

“I have plenty of clothes.” He huffed.

“Not sure you have anything from this decade and nearly everything is either faded or full of holes.”

“Just how I like it,” Alec said laughing.

Izzy gave him a disgusted snort. Eventually, Izzy handed Alec a blue button-down shirt, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket and boots. He was pretty sure he’d never see the jacket before, but Izzy insisted it was him.

“Go get dressed then we’ll try to do something with your hair.” She said, Alec groaned.

“Oh and wear boxers, blue if you have them, much sexier.”

“Izzy he’s not going to see my underwear.”

“You never know.” She giggled.

Alec rolled his eyes but chose a pair of blue cotton fitted boxers from his drawer.

Alec took a quick shower and was dry and dressed in 15 minutes. Alec felt uncomfortable in the skinny jeans but he has to admit they looked good on him and the shirt fit his body really well. Walking back into the room Izzy whistled at him.

“You look hot,” she said.

Alec blushed. “Thanks.”

“OK time to tame those locks.” She said, and Alec cringed.

Alec sat on his bed, and Izzy stood in front of him, She squeezed some sort of product out of a tube and proceeded to rub it through his hair before styling it with her fingers. When she was finally satisfied, she stepped aside and let Alec look into the mirror. His hair still had a messy look to it but not overly so, he actually liked it.

“Well?” Izzy asked nervously.

“I really like it, I can’t thank you enough Izzy,” Alec said hugging his sister.

“You don’t need to, just go out and have fun tonight.”

“I have the best sister ever,” Alec said smiling.

“I know,” She laughed.

Simon and Jace were sitting in the lounge playing Xbox. They looked up and smiled as Alec walked in.

“Looking good Bro,” Jace said.

“You even let her do your hair?” Simon said. “You must really like Magnus.”

Alec laughed.

“Taking that as a yes!” Simon said.

“Catch you guys later.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jace teased.

“Use protection,” Izzy yelled out behind him.

Alec ignored them and walked to his car, feeling his nerves kicking in. Now all he needed to do was get through the night without doing or saying anything stupid. Not an easy task for him around Magnus.

 

For the first time ever, Magnus was dressed and ready way before his date was due to arrive at 7 pm. He paced up and down his room nervously.

Using Clary’s suggestion, he’d chosen a deep red sheer shirt, which he teamed with black leather pants and a black vest with red piping. He had black boots on and a black leather duster jacket just in case it got cold.

He’d tipped his hair with red and done his makeup with care. He’s used black liner with a touch of silver around his eyes with a touch of deep red shadow, and he wore red tinted lip gloss that added just enough colour to his lips.

Finishing off his outfit, he’d worn 6 silver necklaces, a ring on every finger and his silver ear cuff. He dabbed just a hint of cologne behind his ear. Now he just needed Alec to get here.

When Magnus heard the doorbell ring just before 7, he almost jumped out of his skin.

Luke beat him to the door.

“Hi Alec,” Luke said offering him his hand.

“Hey Luke,” Alec said shaking it and walking inside.

Alec looked towards the hallway and saw Magnus walking towards them.

“Whoa,” Alec said not able to stop himself.

Luke turned and smiled at his son.

“You look amazing, beautiful,” Alec said not able to tear his eyes away from Magnus.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said. “So do you, so handsome.”

Alec blushed.

Luke stood watching their exchange smiling. Jocelyn walked up to them smiling too.

“Hi Alec,” She chirped.

“Hi, Jocelyn.”

“We should go,” Magnus said stepping closer.

“Yes we should,” Alec smiled.

“Have fun,” Jocelyn and Luke said as they left the house.

Alec and Magnus walked to Alec’s car in silence each stealing glances at the other. For the first time, Alec noticed Magnus was carrying a bag.

When Magnus reached for the door handle, Alec quickly stepped forward.

“Allow me,” He said opening the door for Magnus. Magnus smiled and slipped into the passenger seat.

“Thank you, Alexander.” He said.

Alec quickly jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

“So where are we off too?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not really good at this sort of thing, but I thought Taki’s, you used to love it and you’ve been gone awhile.”

“Taki’s is perfect Alexander.” Magnus beamed at him.

They took off, and the car was silent for few minutes until Magnus finally spoke.

“You really do look incredible, did you change your hair?”

“Izzy did it, she picked my clothes too,” Alec confessed.

Magnus laughed. “You let Izzy dress you and do your hair for me?”

“Yep,” Alec laughed.

“Wow, I feel special.”

“You are special.” Alec blurted out and then blushed furiously.

Magnus reached for his hand. “So are you Alexander. You always have been to me.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, he just smiled and stared at the road ahead.

“What’s in the bag?”

“You’ll see later,” Magnus said smiling and looked out the window.

Alec had booked ahead which he was glad for once they arrived, the place was full, and people were waiting. They held hands and waited to get to the reception desk.

“Hey Alec,” Maureen said. Alec and his friends were regulars.

Maureen looked at his date and exclaimed, “Magnus!” Moving around the reception desk, she pulled Magnus into a hug.

“I thought you were in London.”

“I just got back.”

“Welcome home.” She said smiling. “Right this way guys.” Maureen grabbed two menus and took them to the booth that Alec had reserved.

Maureen turned and noticed them holding hands and smiled. ‘Well about time’ she thought to herself.

They sat, and she gave them their menus. “Someone will be over soon to take your order. So happy to see you both together.” She said winking at them as she moved to rush away back to reception.

“I have no idea what to order. I’ve missed everything.” Magnus laughed.

“Order whatever you want, it's on me tonight.”

Magnus was about to protest. “I asked you out, you can get me the next time?”

“So you’re already thinking about next time?” Magnus asked.

“Definitely,” Alec smiled.

A waitress walked up to their table two glasses and a bottle of champagne in hand.

“We didn’t order this,” Alec explained.

“Maureen did,” The waitress smiled. “She said Enjoy.”

Magnus and Alec looked over at Maureen who turned and waved at them.

“That’s so sweet,” Alec said.

“Very,” Magnus poured each of them a glass, and they made a toast.

“To the first of many,” Magnus said. “And Maureen,” Alec added.

They clinked glasses and sipped. The champagne was actually really nice, sweet and bubbly.

Magnus was still having trouble deciding on what to eat.

“Why don’t we order a few dishes and share?” Alec suggested.

“Great idea Alexander.”

After ordering, they sat silent for a few moments before Alec finally asked. “How was London?”

“Wow, I don’t even know where to begin. You know from my emails that I loved my university and that I had incredible teachers. Not sure if I told you I did a 3-month placement with a fashion house.”

“You did mention it, but I can’t remember you telling me much about it.”

“It was an incredible experience, getting that first-hand experience in a busy design business. They actually offered me a job.”

“Oh my god, that’s wonderful Magnus.”

“It was, I turned it down.”

“Why?”

“As much as I loved London, it's not home.”

“I can understand that,” Alec smiled, secretly thrilled that he’d turned down the job to come back.

“So did you do all the touristy things while you were there?”

“Oh totally, you remember the list we made, I think I ticked off every box except for one. I never got to Madame Tussauds. It's always so busy I didn’t want to wait for hours.”

Magnus looked around and then remembered he’d forgotten the bag in the car.

“Damn,” he said disappointedly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got you few little things, but I forgot the bag in the car.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know that, but I wanted to. I’ll have to give them to you after dinner.”

Their food arrived and as they ate Magnus told Alec about his visit to the British Museum.

“I spent the whole day there, my friends actually left me there after 2 hours.” He laughed. “I think my first thought at every exhibit was how much you would have loved it. It was a fun day, but I would have been perfect if you had been there with me.”

“I wish I could have been,” Alec said. “Maybe one day.”

“So how are your studies going?” Magnus asked.

“Great actually. I’m still not sure about what I want to do afterwards. I thought about joining the police force, and I’ve talked to Luke about that, but lately, I’ve been swaying towards investigations.” Alec explained.

Magnus smiled as Alec went on to explain his options.

“What about you? What’s next?” Alec asked.

“Well, I’m not sure if I want to work for a fashion house or start my own business. I’ve got some savings, and my parents offered to help. They still have my college money, which they didn’t need to use thanks to the scholarships I got but I don’t want to take their money.”

“Why not?”

“What if I fail and lose it all.”

“You won’t fail Mags.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because you’re one of the most talented, driven and hardworking people I’ve ever met.”

Magnus blushed. Alec has so much more faith in him that he did himself.

“A wise man once told me to start living for myself and to do what’s in my heart. You should take your own advice.”

Magnus laughed. “I did say that didn’t I?”

“Yep, that was just before you left for London. It was that little speech of yours that convinced me to drop out of business school and come out to my family.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Magnus couldn’t help asking.

“I don’t know, it just never seemed like something I could say in a text or in an email. ‘Oh Hey Mags, how’s London, by the way, I’m gay.’ I guess I wanted to tell you face to face.” Alec laughed.

Magnus watched him for a moment before smiling. “I guess I see your point.”

“So did you meet anyone interesting in London,” Alec asked nervously.

Magnus looked at Alec, completely taken aback, he knew what was Alec was really asking.

“I made a few new friends but no one that was more than a friend no.”

“Oh,” Alec said trying really hard not to smile.

“How about you? The others mentioned you’ve been dating.”

Alec laughed. “If you call 3 dates with 3 different guys in 12 months dating then I guess I have been. I never got past the first date with each of them, and well they just weren’t . .” Alec shook his head. “I don’t know, they never felt right.”

“How come?” Magnus asked

“I don’t know,” Alec looked down

Magnus just stared at him. “Really?” he asked when Alec looked up.

“What do you want me to say?” Alec whispered.

“I don’t know,” Magnus whispered back.

“Do you want to me to tell you that I compared every one of them to you and they didn’t even come close?”

Magnus’ voice caught in his throat. “Only if it's the truth.” He said finally.

“Well, it is,” Alec said shyly.

Magnus smiled and then burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Alec said a little annoyed.

“I’ve been the biggest idiot, how did I never see it. I wish I had. I wish I’d had the guts to tell you how I felt about you. I always thought that having you a friend would be better than risking losing you, so I never said anything.”

“Did you really think I was dating Lydia?”

“Yes, you spent all your time with her, and I say you kissing at a graduation party.”

It was Alec’s turn to laugh. “That was the one, and only time we ever kissed, and it was more of an experiment. And yes I spent all my time with her and the rest of that time I spent with you.”

“I think we were both idiots,” Alec said smiling. “Let’s put all that behind us OK.”

“Fine by me.” Magnus refilled their glasses and raised his. “To the future.” He said as they clinked their glasses together. “To us,” Alec added.

“Are you doing anything Memorial Day weekend?” Alec asked.

“I don’t have anything planned.”

“Lydia and John are christening little Madzie that weekend. Would you like to come with me? Lydia would love it if you came.”

“I’d love to Alexander.”

“They’ve asked me to be her godfather.”

Magnus smiled, “You’d make an incredible godfather.”

“Not exactly sure what it all means, we weren’t very religious growing up.”

“Basically it’s just you promising to be there for Madzie always.”

“That’s easy,” Alec smiled. “I’d do that even if I weren’t her godfather.”

“I know you would, it’s one of the things I love about you. Always protective of those you love.”

Alec blushed. “Like you can talk, you’re the same way with Clary and your friends.”

Dinner done, they skipped dessert because they were both too full and after paying the bill and leaving a generous tip they walked back to Alec’s car hand in hand.

“It’s still early,” Magnus said.

“It is,” Alec agreed. “Did you want to go somewhere and get a drink or something?”

“Hmm,” Magnus said thinking.

“Mags?” Alec asked after a moment.

“I’m not in the mood for crowds,” Magnus said.

“Would you like to come back to my place then? We could watch a movie or just catch up?”

“I’d love too.”

They drove back to Alec’s place, and it seemed deserted. Obviously, Izzy and Jace were both out.

“So tell me the story about this place,” Magnus asked. “You mentioned it was a long story in your email when you said you’d moved out of home and you were sharing a house with Izzy and Jace.”

Alec and Magnus had made themselves comfortable in the lounge, and neither had bothered with the TV.

“After I came out to my parents, they basically gave me 2 weeks to get out of the house,” Alec said.

“What?” Magnus said shocked.

“I hadn’t planned on coming out to them that day, I had just explained to them that I had dropped out of business school and that I had enrolled in a different college and gotten a scholarship and planned on studying criminology,” Alec explained. “They gave me a lecture the basics of which was how much of a disappointment I was to them.”

Alec took a deep breath and Magnus could tell it was more to control his anger than the hurt he felt.

“So I told them if they thought that was a disappointment then the fact that I prefer men to women should make them want to disown me completely.” Alec laughed. “Seems I was right. I never knew my dad knew some of the names he called me and my mother made it clear that I was not the son they wanted and that they would give me 2 weeks to move out.”

“Of course I left that night and went back the next day when I knew they’d be at work to pack up all my stuff. I haven’t spoken to them since. Your parents let me stay with them until I found a place. My parents haven’t talked Luke and Jocelyn since but your parents don’t seem to care, I think Jocelyn may have had words with my mother.” Alec laughed.

“I’m sure she would have, Luke and Jocelyn, are incredible people. I was blessed they found me.”

“My parents cut me off financially, but I have the trust fund set up by my grandfather, they couldn’t touch that, and Jocelyn helped me take control of it.”

Magnus moved in close and took Alec’s hands. “I don’t understand how anyone could ever think you are a disappointment. I’m so sorry, I wish I could have been here for you.”

“It’s all worked out fine, and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, especially now,” Alec said blushing. “Izzy and Jace both moved out of home and came to live with me, between the three of us we can manage the rent and the bills just fine. I actually have a part-time job, I work at a coffee shop. I actually enjoy it and when it's not busy my boss doesn’t mind me studying. The only downside is that I don’t get to see Max very often, they tried to keep us apart, but of course, you know Max he’d never stand for that.”

“Max is the most awesome teenager ever. You know he emailed me almost every week, and he sends me the weirdest memes ever constantly.”

Alec laughed. “That’s Max for you.”

“I can’t believe your parents,” Magnus said. “I hate the way they’ve treated you.”

“It’s OK, to be honest, I am truly over it, I am still angry, but the hurt I felt is all gone. I have my siblings and my friends, they were always the most important people in my life anyway. Let’s face it, my parents, were never the loving, caring type. And I have Jocelyn and Luke too, they’ve been so supportive.”

“Of course, they think of you as a son Alexander.”

“Would that make us brothers?” he joked.

“God I hope not, the things I want to do with you would be so so so wrong if we were.”

“Really? Like what?” Alec asked nervously.

“Like this,” Magnus said pulling Alec close and kissing him passionately.

Alec kissed Magnus back, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close as they kissed. When Magnus felt Alec’s tongue against his lips, he opened allowing it access and moaned at the contact. They finally broke apart out of breath but didn’t let each other go.

“I’ve imagined what it would be like to kiss you so many times,” Alec whispered.

“How did the real thing compare?” Magnus asked.

“It’s lucky I’m not a writer because my imagination didn’t even come close to how amazing that was.”

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec in to kiss him again. This time Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec’s mouth, and they kissed passionately until they needed air.

“I forgot your gifts,” Magnus said when they’d broken apart the second time.

“You can get them later,” Alec said, pulling Magnus in close again.

“Nope, I want to give them to you now,” Magnus said giggling and moving away from Alec. “Be right back.” He scooped the keys from the table and went out to Alec’s car. He was back in a moment with the gift bag and was frowning at his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked.

“Clary and Jace will be here in a few minutes. She thinks it’s funny to send me a warning message.”

Alec pulled out his phone and found one from Jace. Alec laughed.

“I almost want to strip off now just despite him,” Alec said hold up his phone for Magnus to see. The message from Jace read: ‘I hope you’re not naked on our couch I can’t afford therapy.’

“Well don’t let me stop you if you want to get naked, be my guest.” Magnus teased, and Alec blushed. “You’ve already seen me naked twice.” Alec blushed deeper.

When they heard a car pulling up, Alec didn’t hesitate, he grabbed Magnus by the hand and dragged him back to his room.

The first thing Magnus noticed was how messy Alec’s room was, so very not Alec.

“Shit, sorry I forgot about this mess,” Alec said. Scooping up his clothes from the floor, he opened his wardrobe and threw everything into it. “I’ll hang everything tomorrow.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked

“Hurricane Isabelle.” They both laughed.

Alec closed his curtains and turned on the lamp on his side table.

Magnus had made himself comfy on the bed, the bag he’d retrieved sitting him his lap, He patted a spot on the bed right next to him, and Alec made himself comfy.

Alec couldn’t help the huge grin that took over his face as Magnus pulled the first item out of the bag and handed it to him.

It was a little blue police box, Dr Who’s Tardis to be exact. Alec turned it over in his hands, it was perfect.

Alec and Magnus had spent countless hours together watching Dr Who. Magnus would always protest, but secretly he loved the show just as much as Alec did.

“This is incredible,” Alec said smiling widely.

“When I saw it I had to get it for you.”

Magnus passed him the next item, and Alec carefully put the Police box on his side table.

Magnus had given him a cute cuddly squishy cow, and when he squeezed it, it mooed. Alec laughed. “This is so cute.” He said giving it another squeeze.

“I know you have a cow obsession, don’t even bother to deny it,” Magnus said laughing. “The cow’s from Hamley’s. You should see the place, it’s the most incredible toy store I’ve ever seen. I spent at least 2 hours wandering around.”

The third item was a book, specifically about the Egyptian Exhibit at the British Museum. They had always talked about visiting Egypt together. Alec opened the book and flicked through the pages.

“The exhibit is amazing and it’s huge. I couldn’t get over how many antiquities they have. There were statues everywhere, and I have to admit I couldn’t help touching one when I got the chance, even though I’m sure it's not allowed. It felt like touching history. I was in awe of it all.”

“I probably would have touched too,” Alec said.

“I was very proud of myself too, I was able to read a heap of the king's names, I actually remembered all the hieroglyphs.”

“One day I’ll get to Egypt,” Alec said.

“One day we’ll get there together,” Magnus said smiling at him and kissing his cheek sweetly. Alec blushed.

Magnus reached into the bag and pulled out the last item. It was wrapped carefully in paper and bubble wrap.

Alec unwrapped it slowing to find two shot glasses with Sherlock Holmes’ image printed on them and also a replica Pipe and Violin.

Sherlock Homes was another passion they shared. They both loved the books and watched every TV show they could get their hands on, The latest incarnation of Sherlock with Benedict Cumberbatch was their favourite. Sherlock Holmes was the reason Alec has decided to study criminology.

“I know you’re not much of a drinker, but I thought the shot glasses were cool,” Magnus explained.

“I love them, I definitely need to keep them safe though, away from Izzy and Jace.”

“I thought of getting you a full-sized pipe but this miniature version is so cute, and so is the violin. I bought a set for myself too.”

“I love them Mags.” Alec leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

“They’re all just little things I picked up in my travels,” Magnus explained.

“There is nothing little about them,” Alec said. Each and every item held special meaning to them both. “Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said his voice full of emotion.

Without even thinking about it, they both leant forward, and their lips met. Despite everything being so new, it felt so right, and they seemed to fit together perfectly.


End file.
